


Punishment Game

by redradioflyer



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Hand Jobs, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 16:12:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17083541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redradioflyer/pseuds/redradioflyer
Summary: The last time Al and Matt played, Al had been very bad, and he knows the next time Matt pulls him into the bedroom for a scene that he'll be punished. What he doesn't expect is that they have a special guest star join them for the fun.





	Punishment Game

Al is overdue for a punishment game, and it’s a fact that makes him both anxious and exhilarated. He’d come before Matt had given him permission last time they’d played together. Of course, he’d been thoroughly whipped at the time, but it had been his third strike. Third strikes means a punishment game, and he always looks forward to those.  

Although he wasn’t sure what it will be yet, Matt is incredibly creative.  

It’s sudden when Matt decides it’s time. Al is playing a video game when Matt sits next to him and pulls him into his lap. There’s the tickle of stubble against his neck and shoulder before Matt starts kissing his skin gently.

Wordless affection was the sort that Matt specialized in, and Al is quite happy to give him that when he wanted it. After a moment, though, Matt quietly whispers, “It’s time.”

Al is aroused instantly.

“Oh right now?” Al says, rubbing back against Matt in a raunchy way.

“Yes, go to the bedroom,” he says softly. Al obeys instantly, incredibly excited and curious. It had taken longer to come up with it this time which meant it must be extra devious. 

In the room, there’s a table set up in one corner, something added just for this. There’s a futon on top of it and cuffs at one end. He turns to look at Matt with a curious eyes.  

“I needed it to be a certain height,” he says softly, expression unreadable.

But Al is incredibly astute though and checks the height of the table compared to Matt’s hips. He grins. This would be fun indeed. “Kinky Matt~” he says.

“Strip and lay down,” Matt says. “You know the rules.”

Al nods and strips quickly, wanting to get started. Afterwards he moves to lie down on the futon, and Matt moves close. Without saying anything, he straps Al’s wrists down, hooking them to something out of sight below the table to keep his arms pinned up above his head. Al tests them and laughs, winking up at Matt and making a lewd expression. “No foreplay? That’s not sexy~”

“This is punishment Al,” Matt says. “You’re going to want to touch and participate today, and I won’t let you. Not until you apologize.”

This confuses Al… what’s the catch here? There’s always a catch in these games, and this is too simple. Much too simple. As he thinks this over, Matt is pressing an eye mask onto his face and tightening it. Al takes a breath and squirms.

“C’mon Matt, you want me~ Don’t leave me hanging!”

A smooth object is pushed into his hand- the buzzer. The buzzer meant he’d end up gagged. Buzz twice for the scene to stop.  

“Test it,” Matt says. Al feels a strap wrap around his hips, making it impossible to arch up off of the table. Apparently Matt was very serious about making it hard for him to move.

“Getting out the gag then?” he says as he makes sure the buzzer is working. 

Though Al strains his ears and tries to squirm his eye mask off (after all what’s a game if you don’t try breaking the rules?), he doesn’t manage. He hears the door close and then he’s alone. He shouts a few times for Matt, but more out of an impulse to be irritating. Who pauses during sexy time? How rude!

When the door comes open again, Al grins and squirms the best he can with the strap around him.  

“Welcome back~

“I’m going to gag you now,” Matt says. “I brought a friend back with me. You don’t mind?”

Al perks up instantly… this was the catch then? “Oh well well, dirty dirty. ‘Spose I don’t mind. Which cutie is it~?”

But then the gag is in and Al is moaning eagerly around it. A hand is on his cock and stroking him. The touch only lasts for a few moments, but it’s long enough to make him writhe with pleasure. The hand withdraws and all he can do is moan around the gag and tug at the restraints. Suddenly his thighs are pushed apart, and a warm firm body is shoved down against him. Al moans loud at even this amount of contact, the sound intentionally pornographically lewd to be sarcastic.

“Take the eye mask off,” Matt instructs softly. 

There’s light, too bright, but when his eyes adjust the face that’s hovering above him is…

“Alfred,” Matt says softly. “Look into his eyes while I fuck you.”

The realization of what exactly is happening finally hits- Alfred bent over above him and Al trapped beneath to watch him be fucked without participating. Fuck, Matt’s evil, but Al isn’t going to complain about a show like this. Alfred’s face contorts with pleasure, and he cries out as Matt shoves into him. As instructed, Alfred looks straight into his eyes. Al’s trapped like this, staring up into Alfred's gorgeous sex face and already he’s dying to get involved. Being gagged he couldn’t even beg for it, not yet at least. Though he suspected he’d be allowed to later.

For now though, Matt is starting a rough pace with his hips, and each push shoves Alfred close against him. Alfred moves one hand to grasp at Al’s shoulder, the other hand gripping at his hair.

“Fuck…!” Alfred says.  

His fingers tighten in Al’s hair, and Al realizes that Alfred is forcing him to keep his face turned up, forcing him to keep looking into his eyes. Al thrashes the best he can under him, and he tries to get closer. He’s hard as a rock now, and he can feel Alfred’s cock on his stomach, rubbing against his skin.

Suddenly, Matt moves faster, and it reduces Alfred to trembling, moaning eagerly. Alfred’s eyes never leave his, and Al’s body feels on fire,  _need_ coursing through him. Of course, Matt knows him well enough to be well aware that the person to tease him with best is Alfred.

“God can I…Matt can I take it out now?”

There’s a chuckle, then Matt grabs a handful of Alfred’s hair, pulling his head back. Al is locked beneath them and only able to watch as Matt slams in rough and hard. Alfred is reduced to shouting in utter pleasure, his whole chest and neck red. Al whimpers around the gag and struggles, but he doesn’t hit the button. He doesn’t want to stop, but he wants more, wants to be able to communicate that.  

“You can. But no kissing, not yet,” Matt finally says as he slows then stops long enough for Alfred to get the gag free.

Alfred catches his breath then reaches down to pull the gag off. Al only takes a moment to catch his breath, and then he begins to beg.

“Please Matt please, lemme kiss him, god please. Lemme touch him.”

Matt’s voice is amused. “You know how this works. You have to ask me to forgive you for being a jackass before.”

“Okay okay, jeez I’m fucking sorry okay!! Just lemme kiss him, god.” His tone huffy and sarcastic.

Then Alfred is leaning down and he’s almost got his little thunder thigh’s mouth on his… But Matt grabs him by the hair again, pulling his head back.

“That didn’t sound earnest enough.”

When Matt starts fucking him again, Alfred’s eyes finally close, face contorted in pleasure. The thrusts are quick and rough, and Al gets the impression that if that pace is kept for any amount of time Alfred will be creaming all over himself. Al isn’t quite ready to beg, or at least he thinks he’s not. He’s got front row seats to an amazing show after all.

That is, until Alfred jerks and shouts Matt’s name. Al shudders, the sound of it going through his body, and he knows he has to hear Alfred say  _his name_ like that.

“Okay, Matt,” he says, voice a low pleading murmur. “I really am sorry. I didn’t mean to, I didn’t.” He takes a breath and then says, “Please forgive me.”

There’s a long moment with no answer, then Matt quietly murmurs, “Forgiven.” With that he releases Alfred’s hair.

Finally, finally, Alfred slams their lips together, and Al moans eagerly into his lips. He’s arching up toward him as best as he can, but tied the way he is makes it hard for him to get nearly enough contact to be pleased.

After a moment, it gets harder for Alfred to concentrate, and he breaks the kiss. Al nips at his lips and kisses at his jaw. The affection makes Alfred tremble in pleasure and he quietly breathes out Al’s name.

Al’s eyes lock onto Alfred’s face just in time to see his expression twist in complete pleasure, warm semen dirtying both of their stomachs. He pants and then goes limp on top of him, letting his face rest against Al’s collarbone. Matt pulls out and moves around him, taking time only to pull the dirtied condom off before moving to Al’s side.

“I gave you what you want. Give me what I want.”

Matt looks smug, self-satisfied, but Al loves that expression more than anything. He parts his lips and takes Matt’s dick into his mouth. He will eagerly return the favor, especially now that Alfred is reaching down to curl his fingers around his cock.

“Matt told me how you like it,” Alfred murmurs next to his ear as he starts jerk Al off. “So uh, hope it’s good…?”

It’s impossible not to be charmed by that sort of sweet earnestness, and he hums in amusement around Matt’s cock. Alfred kisses and nuzzles at Al’s neck as he does his job, and there’s a moment of flurried movement. The group is quieter now, with Alfred no longer shouting with pleasure and Matt controlling Al’s mouth.

After this, it doesn’t last much longer, and Al swallows down Matt’s spend with relish as he relaxes from his own climax. When they’re all done, Matt wordlessly moves to unbind Al, and Alfred gets up to grab Kleenex. Al and Matt aren’t that awkward in moments like this- sex is sex, and sex feels good.

But Alfred is embarrassed, red and fidgeting around and trying valiantly not to make eye contact. After letting Matt check him for bruises and kissing his wrists, Al moves to cuddle against Alfred’s back, and he kisses his neck gently.  

“So is Alfred gonna stay for the after-party?” Al asks.

“Up to him,” Matt says, looking over at them with an expression that says he’s clearly not opposed to the idea.

Alfred flushes and hums. “Umm, yeah, I guess.”

“Great,” Al says back as he drags Alfred to the bed. Matt grins and follows after pretty quickly. 

——————-

Omake: Matt asking Alfred to join:

“You…. Want to have sex….with me?” Alfred says softly.

Matt nods. “If you want. Me and Al.”

“With Al…” But he flusters and rubs his face, trying to make a joke. “Haven’t even kissed and you’re going straight to threesome sex….?!”

“Oh well…” Matt hums at this. “Suppose that’s strange.” So he leans in and takes Alfred’s face, kissing him firmly on the mouth. He smirks against his lips. “Is it okay to ask now?”

Thoroughly a blushing mess, Alfred says, “W-well what would we be doing?”

After a moment, Matt leans forward, murmuring his plan against his ear. The idea of it turns him on more than he’d admit- Al strapped down under him unable to use those dumb pick-up lines or do any pervy stuff? Could be fun….

“I’ll even give you a preview, tell you what Al likes,” he says softly as his hand slides down to the front of Alfred’s pants.

Alfred says yes. Many times. 


End file.
